soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of the soaps
This is a list of soap operas currently airing and formerly aired five days a week. ABC Daytime Current soap opera *''General Hospital'' (April 1, 1963–present) Former soap operas *''A Flame in the Wind'' (retitled A Time For Us) (December 28, 1964–December 16, 1966) *''A World Apart'' (March 10, 1970–June 25, 1971) *''All My Children'' (January 5, 1970–September 23, 2011) *''Dark Shadows'' (June 27, 1966–April 2, 1971) *''Loving'' (June 26, 1983–November 10, 1995) *''Never Too Young'' (September 27, 1965–June 24, 1966) *''One Life to Live'' (July 15, 1968–January 13, 2012) *''Port Charles'' (June 1, 1997–October 3, 2003) *''Ryan's Hope'' (July 7, 1975–January 13, 1989) *''The Best of Everything'' (March 30–September 25, 1970) *''The City'' (November 13, 1995–March 28, 1997) *''The Edge of Night'' (December 1, 1975–December 28, 1984; previously on CBS April 2, 1956–November 28, 1975) *''The Nurses'' (September 27, 1965–March 31, 1967) *''The Young Marrieds'' (October 5, 1964–March 25, 1966) NBC Daytime Current soap opera *''Days of Our Lives'' (November 8, 1965–present) Former soap operas *''Another World'' (May 5, 1964–June 25, 1999) *''Ben Jerrod'' (April 1–June 28, 1963) *''Bright Promise'' (September 29, 1969–March 31, 1972) *''The Doctors'' (April 1, 1963–December 31, 1982) *''First Love'' (July 5, 1954–December 30, 1955) *''From These Roots'' (June 30, 1958–December 29, 1961) *''Generations'' (March 27, 1989–January 25, 1991) *''Golden Windows'' (July 5, 1954–April 1, 1955) *''Hawkins Falls, Population 6200'' (April 2, 1951–July 1, 1955) *''Hidden Faces'' (December 30, 1968–June 27, 1969) *''How to Survive a Marriage'' (January 7, 1974–April 18, 1975) *''Lovers and Friends'' (January 3, 1977–September 29, 1978) *''Miss Susan'' (March 12–December 28, 1951) *''Moment of Truth'' (December 28, 1964–November 12, 1965) *''Morning Star'' (September 27, 1965–July 1, 1966) *''One Man's Family'' (March 1, 1954–April 1, 1955) *''Our Five Daughters'' (January 2–September 28, 1962) *''Paradise Bay'' (September 27, 1965–July 1, 1966) *''Passions'' (July 5, 1999–September 7, 2007) *''Return to Peyton Place'' (April 3, 1972–January 4, 1974) *''Santa Barbara'' (July 15, 1984–January 15, 1993) *''Search for Tomorrow'' (March 29, 1982–December 26, 1986; previously on CBS 1951–1982) *''Somerset'' (March 30, 1970–December 31, 1976) *''Sunset Beach'' (January 6, 1997–December 31, 1999) *''Texas'' (August 4, 1980–December 31, 1982) *''These Are My Children'' (January 31–February 25, 1949) *''Three Steps to Heaven'' (August 5, 1953–December 31, 1954) *''Young Doctor Malone'' (December 29, 1958–March 29, 1963) CBS Daytime Current soap operas *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (March 23, 1987–present) *''The Young and the Restless'' (March 26, 1973–present) Former soap operas *''As the World Turns'' (April 2, 1956–September 17, 2010) *''The Brighter Day'' (January 4, 1954–September 28, 1962) *''Capitol'' (March 29, 1982–March 20, 1987) *''The Clear Horizon'' (July 11, 1960–June 15, 1962) *''The Edge of Night'' (April 2, 1956–November 28, 1975; later moved to ABC until December 28, 1984) *''The Egg and I'' (September 3, 1951–August 1, 1952) *''The First Hundred Years'' (December 4, 1950–June 27, 1952) *''Full Circle'' (June 27, 1960–March 10, 1961) *''Guiding Light'' (June 30, 1952–September 18, 2009) *''Love is a Many Splendored Thing'' (September 18, 1967–March 23, 1973) *''Love of Life'' (September 24, 1951–February 1, 1980) *''Portia Faces Life'' (1954–55) *''The Road of Life'' (1954–55) *''Search for Tomorrow'' (September 3, 1951–March 26, 1982; later moved to NBC until December 26, 1986) *''The Secret Storm'' (February 1, 1954–February 8, 1974) *''Valiant Lady'' (October 12, 1953–August 16, 1957) *''Where the Heart Is'' (September 8, 1969–March 23, 1973) *''Woman with a Past'' (February 1–July 2, 1954) BGC Current soap operas *''One Line to Cross'' (June 17, 2013–present) *''All My Secrets'' (April 1, 1963–present) *''Universal Lives'' (March 18, 2013–present) *''Rainbow Stories'' (March 16, 2015–present) Former soap operas *''Angels and Devils'' (September 21, 1992–September 19, 2008) *''Artistic Voyage'' (March 26, 1956–December 28, 1962) *''Barbed Wire Love'' (June 30, 1952–March 23, 1956) *''Dream What You Girls Want'' (March 31, 1952–December 2, 1955) *''The Egg and Loves'' (September 3, 1951–June 27, 1952) *''Fraternity Row'' (January 6, 1969–January 20, 2012) *''Glided Valley'' (October 2, 1961–January 3, 1969) *''Hotel Rock Bottom'' (December 31, 1962–November 4, 1977) *''Lady in the Wind'' (March 22, 1976–June 27, 1986) *''The Moonlight Grove'' (September 26, 1966–March 19, 1976) *''Our Screams Can Last'' (March 25, 1963–September 7, 2012) *''Passionate Dreams'' (June 25, 1951–December 21, 2012) *''Secret Stars'' (July 15, 1968–July 23, 1976) *''Storybrook Meadows'' (June 30, 1952–March 29, 1963) *''Supportive Women'' (June 30, 1986–September 18, 1992) *''Sweet Love Times'' (May 5, 1964–November 5, 1965) *''Turntables'' (December 5, 1955–March 22, 1963) *''Vile Heaven Girls'' (June 25, 1951–September 23, 1966) *''Winded Woman'' (September 4, 1950–June 22, 1951) Gallery Agnes-nixon-250.jpg 110808agnes-nixon1.jpg 6a00d8341c630a53ef014e8a7a8616970d-800wi.jpg B&B2.jpg Dallas.jpg General Hospital.jpg References Category:ABC Daytime Category:CBS Daytime Category:NBC Daytime Category:BGC Daytime